


Broken

by CobblepotsComfort



Category: Gotham (TV)
Genre: Affection, Angst, Gen, Love, Misunderstood Oswald Cobblepot, Oswald Cobblepot needs love, Protective of Oswald Cobblepot, Protectiveness, Sad with a Happy Ending, Save Oswald Cobblepot, Sympathy for Oswald Cobblepot, Villains
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-14
Updated: 2018-12-14
Packaged: 2019-09-18 04:17:21
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 252
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16987890
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CobblepotsComfort/pseuds/CobblepotsComfort
Summary: A little piece I wrote for a writing challenge for the prompt:  Broken.  It's about Oswald Cobblepot whose broken heart and body have touched my own heart, and so I have penned this little passage just for him.





	Broken

"When they called me broken, I knew - that I would find my way to you." Ruin - Gary Numan.

He was. Is. Broken.  
  
I want to fix him. It’s going to be hard, but it doesn't need to be impossible.  
  
First, his heart. That hurts more than his broken leg. Although that hurt him a great deal.  
  
Hubris, he said, brought him to that. Maybe he did have hubris. But he didn't deserve that.  
  
Anyway, back to his heart.  
  
He thought he was beloved. The words he heard sounded sweet.  
  
“I want you to know, Oswald, that I would do anything for you.”  
  
Yes, anything but love him.  
  
“I think I’m in love!  
  
But not with Oswald, no.  
  
Oswald could almost hear his heart cracking in two when he told him.  
  
His own heart, breaking, slowly, surely.  
  
The pain in his shattered leg, long ago smashed for his being bad, didn't hurt half as badly as when he heard those words. “I think I’m in love!”  
  
And later, when he told him he wanted to destroy him for taking away his love. “But I’m already destroyed, you see,” Oswald thought. “You already killed me when you told me you were in love. But not with me - with her.”  
  
So he is broken, and I want to fix him. I want to give him love.  
  
He will be mended. He is not perfect but he is beautiful. A beautiful, broken, flawed human being. And I love him, the way he is. Broken. Damaged. Darling.


End file.
